


A View Of Love From The Outside

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, bonus surprise at the end!!, domestic minchan cuteness, rated for some swearing and a few innuendos, this is really soft, we love a cute and cheesy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: 7 times Minho and Chan's relationship was seen from an outside perspective.Or, alternatively, 7 times the other members of Stray Kids saw how grossly in love their leader and main dancer were with each other.





	A View Of Love From The Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!! I have returned with more fluffy softness uwu  
> I'm still floored with how much positive feedback Leg Day got!!! Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this next word dump while I die over the semester ending and finals oof
> 
> So remember my fic that was from Jisung's viewpoint? Well that was a TON of fun to write and I wanted to do something like that again, so I thought "hey why not something from all the other members that AREN'T minchan" and this idea was born!!!  
> I also love writing established relationship fluff because I can take so much inspiration from my own irl relationship! Honestly the words wrote themselves with this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

_1_

Changbin had just thought of the most _brilliant_ song lyrics, rushing through the dorm to his room to tell Chan all about it and properly write them down so they could get added to the song 3RACHA was working on for the next album.

He practically threw the door open, eager to share his stroke of genius- and stopped.

Soft music filled the room, Changbin recognized the lyrics from the Day6 song When You Love Someone. In the center of the room, swaying back and forth in a gentle slow dance, was Chan and Minho.

They didn't seem to have heard Changbin open the door, too lost in their own little world of each other.

Their leader and main dancer had been an established couple (at least to the group, there was no way their relationship could go public) for quite some time, so seeing them this way wasn't exactly a shock to Changbin. It felt more like.....he was intruding. They both worked so hard all the time, having time to themselves like this was likely a rare occurrence.

Chan leaned over to whisper something into Minho's ear, which made the other giggle and lightly swat at Chan's chest, and Changbin really felt like he was peeping into something private. When the two leaned in for a sweet and loving kiss, Changbin made the decision to not further interrupt their dance. Quietly and slowly, he closed the door, walking back out the living room in hopes to find an extra piece of paper to write those lyrics onto.

  
  


_2_

Seungmin had just gotten back from a long day at school, thankful to not go straight to the company as they didn't have any schedules that day. As he took off his shoes and coat and wandered inward, he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

He followed the noise and peeked in to see what was happening, and saw Minho and Chan standing in front of the stove, cooking tools and ingredients all across the country- they had to be cooking dinner for the group that day. Which made sense, it was Minho's turn to cook.

“Ah, Minho be careful, don't add too much salt dummy!” Chan scolded, poking at Minho's side and making Minho squirm to get away.

“But it says to add a tablespoon!” Minho argued, gesturing to the recipe book.

“It says teaspoon, not tablespoon.”

“It's written in English! You can't blame me for not being able to understand the difference! Why do you even have an english cookbook anyways, half of us can't use it.”

“My mum gave it to me when I left! Don't be so mean!”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, leaning against the entryway. they were _always_ like this. It was like watching a married couple, bickering about the silliest things all the time. But he couldn't deny, watching them was entertaining, and when they weren't arguing they worked together insanely well.

Glancing back into the kitchen, Minho and Chan had stopped their little spat and were focusing on stirring whatever was in the large pot in front of Chan-some kind of stew, Seungmin guessed. Chan took the large ladle spoon out of the pot, dragging a finger against it to push off the sauce on the spoon to taste. He held it out to Minho, offering the other the first lick. Minho immediately leaned over to put the finger in his mouth, and sucked on it eagerly…..a little too eagerly, actually. Oh gross, Chan was blushing now.

Seungmin made a face, and turned around quickly to walk away from the kitchen, not wanting to see his hyungs defile the cooking area.

  
  


_3_

Felix let out a pained hiss as he stretched his arms over his head; he'd just finished practicing for like, 5 hours straight. He was _exhausted_ , and couldn't wait to flop down on the closest comfy surface- the couch most likely. He all but dragged himself into the dorm, ready to not have to use his legs anymore. Sure, his legs were strong and weren't all that sore or anything, but 5 hours of straight dancing is still a lot.

But when he got to the living room, the couch was already occupied.

Minho was sitting on one end, arm propped up on the armrest that held a book in front of his face. His other hand was running back and forth across a head of curly hair- Chan was lying across the couch with his head on Minho's lap, and he looked to be fast asleep.

Minho's hair-stroking would pause every so often to turn a page in his book, before continuing again.

Felix had seen Minho and Chan be cuddly plenty of times; Chan loved giving hugs and clung to Minho the most at the company or at home, and Minho was a bit more subtle with his clinginess but it was easier to find him pressed against Chan than any space away from Chan. However, as Chan shifted slightly in his sleep, and Minho looked down at him with the most affectionate and fond look Felix had ever seen, he realized he'd never seen them act _this_ cuddly.

Forget the couch, his bed was cozier anyways.

Careful not to make a sound, Felix lightly tiptoed away, already daydreaming of his comfy mattress, soft blankets and huggable plushie collection.

  
  


_4_

“ _HWANG HYUNJIN WAKE UP!!!!_ ”

Jeongin groaned as Hyunjin's obnoxious morning alarm rang through the dorm. Sleepily, he got up, and made his rounds waking everyone else up. He started with the Millenium line's room, shaking Hyunjin awake forcefully so he could turn off his stupid alarm. After the rest of the maknae line was awake, he went over to Chan and Changbin's room to wake up the hyungs. Changbin awoke with mild whining and complaints (and maybe a motivational threat of hiding Changbin's precious Gyu if he didn't get up), but when Jeongin walked over to Chan's bed he found it empty.

“Did hyung stay up all night again?” he wondered aloud.

“Hmmmwha…?” Changbin mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

“Did you see Channie-hyung go to bed last night?” Jeongin asked.

“Mmmmmdunno,” Changbin mumbled, “but ‘f he was up all night again 'mgonna kick his ass.”

Jeongin sighed. Well, of Chan was up all night then at least he wouldn't need to be woken up.

He walked back to his room to wake up Woojin and Minho. When he switched on the light and walked over to pull back Minho's blankets, he was surprised to see more than one occupant.

Sure Minho was there, sound asleep, but right next to him-arms wrapped around like a clinging octopus- was Chan.

Knowing the couple, Minho had probably dragged Chan away from working late at night, promising as much cuddles as he wanted, until they both fell asleep. It wasn't the first time this has happened, and it sure wouldn't be the last. Honestly, Jeongin should've guessed this was where Chan would be first, but at least all his hyungs were present and accounted for.

He felt kind of bad, looking down at the sleeping pair- it was kinda kinda rare to see them look so relaxed and content. But schedules were schedules, and Stray Kids needed their leader and main dancer.

After snapping a pic on his phone to tease them about later, Jeongin reached over to put a hand on each of their sides, and shook them lightly.

“Hyungs, it's time to wake up,” he said.

Chan nuzzled closer into Minho's neck, and Minho's face scrunched up.

It was pretty adorable, Jeongin couldn't deny.

Still, he had a job to do, and shook them again more aggressively.

“Wake up. Hyungs! Wake up it's morning!” Jeongin repeated, much louder this time.

Two pairs of sleepy groans responded, but Minho and Chan both opened their eyes. Very slowly, but they were awake. Satisfied, Jeongin turned away and went to go wake up Woojin, and then got himself ready for the day.

  
  


_5_

Hyunjin was worried. They should have finished their extra practicing hours ago, but Minho kept saying “one more time, I messed up and want to get it perfect.”

He looked stressed, Hyunjin could the bags under their main dancers eyes, and he barely took a moment to catch his breath before starting the music over again and diving back in.

“Hyung, you should probably take a water break, you look exhausted,” Hyunjin said, holding Minho's water bottle out to him.

Minho took it and gulped about half the contents, before handing it back.

“Thanks Jinnie. Let me just run through this a few more times so I know I have it right, ok?” he said.

Hyunjin frowned, but walked back over to the side.

“Um,” he spoke up, “Minho-hyung I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom.”

“You don't need permission or anything, but yeah ok, have fun.”

It was a lie, Hyunjin already went 10 minutes earlier. It just proved how tired Minho was that he didn't even catch Hyunjin's bluff.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he pulled his phone out and dialed up the one person he knew could fix this.

 _“Hello? Hyunjin? What's up why are you calling?”_ came Chan's voice from the other end of the line.

“Hyung, are you at the company? Minho-hyung won't stop practicing, I've tried asking him to take a break but he keeps saying he's fine. Can you come talk to him? You're his boyfriend, I know he listen to you,” Hyunjin explained.

He hears Chan curse, and then let out a sigh.

_“Yeah I'll come talk to him, just wait there I'll down in like 5.”_

“Thanks hyung, I'm just really worried you know?”

_“Of course Hyunjinnie, thanks for telling me I'll be right there.”_

With that, Hyunjin ended the call, and scrolled through various social media for a bit while he waited for Chan to appear.

After several minutes, the sound of footsteps alerted his attention, and he looked up to see Chan walking towards him.

“Oh thank goodness, he's in the studio,” Hyunjin said once Chan was right in front of him, “he looks so drained, I don't want him to hurt himself again, or get sick or something.”

Chan nodded, looking into the studio through the window in the door.

“Yeah I'm worried too, Minho always talks to me if he's feeling stressed. You're a good and caring dongsaeng Hyunjin, I'll make sure Minho is just fine, alright?”

Hyunjin nodded, and Chan opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

All of the rooms at the company building were soundproofed, including the dance rooms, so while Hyunjin could see into the room, he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Hyunjin saw Chan walk over and hit something on the stereo, likely turning off the music. Saw Minho look confused and then upset, opening his mouth to speak. He saw Chan speaking back, looking a little angry. Saw the two walk closer to each, seemingly starting a heated argument. Saw Chan's face go from angry to sad, saw him gently place his hands on either side Minho's face and say something to him. He saw Minho suddenly start to shake, breaking down in tears and slowly collapsing onto his knees. Chan pulled him into a hug, and Hyunjin felt a pang of sadness- he hadn't seen Minho cry this hard since he had been eliminated on their survival show. He saw Chan rub his hands across Minho's back, and press a kiss against his head as he likely spoke words of reassurance.

Hyunjin knew calling Chan had been a good choice. Because while the group as a whole was close enough to be vulnerable around each other, sometimes Minho still put up walls. Walls that only Chan could break down.

As Chan cradled Minho against him, Hyunjin realized it wasn't his place to watch them anymore, and decided to head home.

  
  


_6_

They had a whole weekend off, and most of the group decided to take that time to visit their families. Jisung and Changbin decided to stay because they wanted to keep working on music, and Chan and Felix stayed too, because unfortunately one weekend wasn't enough time to justify a flight all the way to Australia.

They were in Chan and Changbin's room, listening to the sample tracks Chan had come up with in the previous week, letting the music flow through their minds and help them think of good lyrics to write to fully make the tracks into actual songs.

It was in the middle of a ballad-y sounding track that Jisung was really digging, that Chan's phone rang.

From the way Chan's face lit up when he saw the number, Jisung could guess that the caller was either someone in Chan's family, or Minho.

Chan brough the phone up to his ear, and spoke into it.

“Hey Love, what honor do I owe this call to?” he said, a bright smile stretching across his face, dimples on full display.

So it was Minho calling, Jisung's hunch was correct.

Chan kept talking, his conversation very broken as Minho's voice couldn't be heard from the other end.

“I miss you too, but it's only been a day you know……what am I doing? Showing Changbin and Jisung the tracks I made last week……yeah those ones! I think they're real winners for the next album……Soonie did what? Oh my god that's ridiculous!”

Chan laughed out loud at whatever Minho was saying, and Jisung leaned back in his beanbag chair. He glanced over at Changbin and they shared a look, that said ‘ _those lovebirds….’_

“Oh c'mon,” Chan continued to speak, “you're coming back tomorrow stop being all pouty because I can't cuddle you……you want how many kisses? Love, you ask too much of me, I can't do that in only a day……I can think of a lot of ways to make it up to you……no I'm not gonna say it out loud two of the kids are here. Look, I'll text you later ok? I gotta get back to work……I love you more……hmm nope I'm pretty sure I love you more……look I could debate this all day if I had the time, but I don't, so just accept that I love you the _most_ , and I'll talk to you later, byebye~”

After Chan hung up, he looked over at Jisung and Changbin, flushing slightly as he realized they were staring at him.

“What?” Chan asked.

Jisung raised an eyebrow, “so how many kisses does Minho-hyung want?” he teased.

Chan's face reddened even more.

“Oh shut up,” he replied, and Jisung cracked up.

“What exactly are you gonna do that you can't say in front of us, hmm hyung?” Changbin added with a smug smirk, and Jisung laughed even harder as Chan just shoved Changbin out of his chair.

“Do you guys always argue about who loves each other more?” Jisung continued, “is there, like a tally of your victories and Minho-hyung's victories?”

“I hate you little brats so much,” Chan said, teeth clenched, “now shut up and let's some music, got it?”

Jisung kept snickering, Chan was always fun to tease, but dating Minho gave all of them even more material to hold over him. And while Chan always acted mad, Jisung knew he was too happy to truly be angry over it. (Minho, on the other hand, sweetheart that he was, was not afraid to throw hands, so Jisung really only felt safe making fun of their leader.)

Regardless, Chan resumed playing the track, and Jisung went back to listening and letting the lyrics write themselves in his head.

  
  


_7_

It was early in the morning, too early in Woojin's opinion, but he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so he figured he'd just get up and find something useful to do.

He was on the middle of brushing his teeth in the bathroom, when the door opened and Chan shuffled in sleepily. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt. As he walked up to the sink, Woojin glanced over at him. On the back of Chan's shoulder, sticking out against his pale skin, were a few red marks. Curious, Woojin leaned back slightly to get a better look and saw that those marks trailed down into lines all the way down Chan's upper back. They kind of looked like….scratch marks? Woojin shrugged it off, figuring it was probably a bad case of itchy skin.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and this time it was Minho who wandered in. In contrast with Chan, Minho wore a shirt- a rather large one that hung down around his thighs- but no pants. Minho also had some dark looking bruises on his neck, kinda like- oh.

Oh boy.

Woojin knew _exactly_ what those bruises were. And could take a good educated guess at what Chan's corresponding scratch marks actually came from. His eyes flitted down to where the edge of Minho's shirt was and he really _really_ hoped Minho was wearing underwear. Looking at Minho's legs, Woojin saw even more marks littered around the skin.

He heard Chan clear his throat, and when Woojin looked back at him, he was met with a glare, the kind that said ‘keep-your-eyes-off-my-boyfriend'. Woojin raised his eyebrows, returning Chan's possessive glare with a look carrying a silent question of ‘ _dude what the fuck_ ’. Chan looked back at Minho (who was leaning against the wall of the shower and falling back asleep where he stood) and shrugged, looking way too pleased with himself. Woojin rolled his eyes.

Horny bastards. They were lucky it was a day off, the stylist noonas would have had a heart attack if they saw the state of Minho's neck.

He resumed brushing his teeth, but noticed out of the corner of his vision Minho moving away from his spot against the shower and scoot over next to Chan. Minho rested his chin on Chan's shoulder, and Chan turned his head to press a kiss against the side of his sleepy boyfriend's head.

Woojin felt his annoyance slip away, he sure didn't want to know what they did the previous night, but there was no way to deny that they made an adorable couple. He was glad they were happy with each other.

He rinsed out his mouth and toothbrush, and then walked out of the bathroom, making sure to tell the pair “you guys are so domestic and gross” as he left.

  
  


_Bonus_

Park Jinyoung, CEO of the top 3 company JYP Entertainment, was not blind or oblivious. It was not hard to notice the looks shared between the leader and main dancer of his youngest group. Far too often he'd stumble upon the two of them, breaking up what appeared to be a somewhat intimate moment.

You didn't have to be any kind of genius to know what flushed cheeks and messed up hair and wide eyes meant, clearly something was happening between the two young idols.

Dating within the company wasn't new, dating between the same gender wasn't any newer, Jinyoung wasn't ignorant nor was he close minded.

At the end of the day, his idols worked hard, and produced good music, and made lots of sales for the company.

So any time he walked into a studio room to see Bang Chan and Lee Minho spring apart as if they were same poles of a magnet, he just chuckled to himself and turned a blind eye.

He knew what it was like to be young and in love, what kind of villain would he be to take that happiness away?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudos and a comment! Tell me which member's moment was your favorite!
> 
> Follow me on twitter uwu  
> @goldenjung9497


End file.
